Mega Buu
Mega Buu is Majin Buu's third most powerful form (after Ultimate Buu and Kid Buu). He attains this form when Super Buu absorbs Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks and Piccolo. In this form, Buu's sapience is heightened and he adopts a more 'fitting' look. His bizarre intelligence is also stabilized and multiplied by Piccolo and his power greatly coupled by Gotenks. In this form, he was able to fully dominate Mystic Gohan when he was unable to phase him in his former form. This form looses its power when Gotenks defuses, resulting in a much weaker, but still smart version. He's having a strong love interest with Kayla for her angelic beauty for his wife. Appearance The only difference in appearance Mega Buu has from Super Buu is two things. One is a yellow colored Metamoran vest, adopted from Gotenks. Also, his head tentacle is slightly longer than last time, which had simply reached to the base of his neck before, extends towards his back, similar to Gotenks' Super Saiyan 3 hair. He gains a slight muscle mass, if any. When he finished his transformation into this form, he asked the shocked Gohan, "What do you think Gohan? A new suit to fit my new power." Mega Buu is gains a slightly slimmer build, taller and more defined, humanoid facial features. His attire also changes; while Mega Buu keeps the same pants and belt, with the Majin 'M' emblazoned on it that each form of Mega Buu possesses, he also wears the Metamoran vest; blue with yellow padding. Personality Mega Buu is normal demeanor is quite villainous, wickedness, bad, sarcastic and pure evil personality far more powerful than his Majin Buu counterparts version of Super Buu, often showing little to no more for his victims. Sometimes, he's getting a little bit jealous rage of Jimmy, who's Kayla's boyfriend and father of Melissa. He's falling in love interest with and very attracted to the Spencer descendants, Kayla. Due to his love for Kayla, he wishes to take her away before the world is destroyed. Like Super Buu, he's even agreed to spare Kayla's daughter the doom he planned for mankind and not killing her friends and family anymore on the Earth if Kayla accepted his marriage proposal by giving herself to him. However, upon finding out that Kayla only loves Jimmy Satan and the reason she "accepted" his proposal was to save her daughter, friends, family and stop his plan as per Babidi’s orders, he shows a very jealous side toward Jimmy and loses his calm demeanour, as a result he not only destroyed the red rose pattern scarf intended for Jimmy like Jimmy Hawkins and Kaylah Spencer did, and also Shaun Spencer and Danielle Johnson did but he's also brainwashed Kayla to make sure she would not "betray" him again. He was also shown to be selfish, not caring about Kayla's feelings about them being married. Part of his attraction to Kayla far more than Danielle was due to the strength and potency of her untapped Ki energy of Kaylah Spencer. However, despite being in love with Kayla, he did not stop her from leaving upon realising that she and Jimmy love each other at the end of Dragon Ball Z series. Mega Buu's mannerisms change in this form as well. He gains a far more eloquent manner of speech, as well as Gotenks' arrogance. He is more than willing to taunt Gohan, but is also more than aware of the limitations of this new form. In the English dub of the anime, Majin Boo had a penchant for psychological torture, bringing up Piccolo, Goten, and Trunks' disappointment in Gohan as a savior. He's touring and abusive towards Melissa a lot until Kayla was forced to surrender herself to him or killing both Gohan and everyone on the Earth. His casual demeanor shifts between the good one, and the pure evil versions. Where this Majin Boo can shift from his menacing face into a burst of either anger or even jovial emotions. Majin Boo shares one thing in common with his former self — that being his enjoyment towards destroying things and harming life.5 This is also seen in his pleasure from destruction where he eliminates the population of the Earth. His impatience is one of his characteristics along with having little to no remorse for life. Even taking pleasure in killing individuals for a enjoyment. In the anime Majin Boo has shown a big affinity towards sweets and a gluttonous personality. Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Males Category:Majin Category:Martial Artists Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Film characters Category:Filler characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Characters with What-if transformations Category:Characters who died early Category:Deceased Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remained deceased Absorption and Rematch When it became clear to Super Buu that he wasn't going to destroy Earth with the mighty Gohan in the way, he devised a trick. He gathered all his energy and self-destructed making it look like he tried to kill Gohan, the latter escaped, but in reality he just made a diversion to plan something. He's already learning about Kayla stills alive and reunited with her friends and daughter again by sensing her scent. When all of the heroes had escaped and gathered around in a safe place, Super Buu made himself be known. Mystic Gohan proposed Buu another match, but Super Buu declined, he's begins to recognize Kayla's face, hearing Gohan address her name and finds out that Kayla is Shaun and Danielle's youngest daughter, the younger sister of Zesmond and Kaylah's reincarnation human descendant. He's instead wanted to fight Gotenks and asking Kayla to marry him, shocking everyone. But Gohan remained defiant and said Super Buu's fight was with him. He sensed something peculiar about Super Buu's offer. But the Buu remained unshaken and continued to insult the boys, which drove them over the curb and they fused into Gotenks at Super Saiyan 3 form. Then Buu detached two blobs from his body and used it to absorb the freshly formed Gotenks and Piccolo, resulting in his more powerful form- Mega Buu or Ultimate Majin Buu. Kayla will defeat Super Buu for hurting her daughter and killing her friends and family Gohan remained undeterred saying that he would never back down from Mega Buu. Piccolo's superb mind begins playing tricks on Gohan, and Buu keeps saying things that will not make Gohan fight to his full potenial, like how the 399px-MajinBuuSuperVsGohanMBTransforms.png|Mega Buu effortlessly fights the seemingly invincible Mystic Gohan Super_Buu_Ball_Attack.jpg|Mystic Gohan has trouble with Mega Buu's Mystic Ball Attack absorbed beings think of him. Gohan's anger gets the better of him and he engages the new Buu in battle. But he soon discovers that Mega Buu's powers far surpass his own, even at full potenial. He also begins dishing out new moves, like the Special Beam Cannon and the Galactic Donut. After Mega Buu had his fill of testing out his new powers, he beings to charge his Destroy Everything! attack, prepared to kill Gohan, Dende, and Mr.Satan. Hercule foolishly tries to shoot the incoming ball with his gun, saying his friendship with Buu is officially terminated. Out of nowhere, a bright yellow beam clashes with the destructive ball. Tien emerges into the fight, having shot his Neo Tri-beam. He comments on how Gohan has changed inside and out and he's proud of him. He then prepares to stall Mega Buu by attacking him with his strongest attack in Dragon Ball Z, the Ultimate Neo-Tri Beam Barrage. However, there is not even a scratch on the Buu. The monster laughs manically as he prepares another energy ball. He's about to level the terrain when our hero emerges with a timely arrival and cuts Buu with a Destructo Disc. Goku has come with the finest plan to finally bring down the evil Majin Buu. "Death" Mega Buu comments on how "Dad" finally came. He then effortlessly takes control of his lower half. It gives a crushing kick to the unexpecting Tien, knocking him out cold. He then gets ready to battle our hero. But Goku tosses Gohan a Potarra Earring, extremely mystical objects that will allow two people to fuse forever into the ultimate being. But Gohan fails to catch the small object and goes looking for it while Goku stalls Mega Buu. The duo battle it out as Goku's new Full-Power Super Saiyan 3 form stays on par with the seemingly invincible monster- but is unable to land any critical hits. Mega Buu then reveals he was just he was playing around and charges Goku, preparing to kill him. But suddenly, he yells in pain and transforms into Namek Buu. It's revealed that Gotenks had defused inside of him, making him loose over 1/3 of his power. It is then that he absorbs Gohan and becomes Ultimate Buu. Film appearances Revenge of Super Buu Power Manga and Anime Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight - * Ki Blast - * Ki Sense - * Absorption - Video game appearances Voice actors * Japanese dub: * FUNimation dub: Battles Major Battles Trivia Gallery Site Navigation Category:Evil character Category:Characters who can fly Category:Majin Category:Transformation Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Martial Artist Category:Male Category:Character Category:Pages created by Ultimate Vegito 13 Category:Villains Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters